


Waiting For A Star To Fall

by StephJane29



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Horror, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephJane29/pseuds/StephJane29
Kudos: 1
Collections: Revenge of the Slaughtered: Nick Strikes Back





	Waiting For A Star To Fall

**Waiting For A Star To Fall**

  
It was a beautiful sunny day, not too hot, nor too cool, just perfect for an occasion like this where hundreds of people had gathered to witness one of the many highlights of our musical career.

  
I know I should’ve been giving the ceremony my full attention, seeing as getting our very own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame was a huge deal for us, and probably one of the ultimate rewards for twenty years in the business; but when I saw that banner held high in the crowd, well it kinda got my attention.

  
**‘Kev My Love’** was all it said, in big bold betters on a fluorescent pink piece of card. 

  
Surely it couldn’t be her. It couldn’t really be Erika AKA ‘kevmylove’, the writer who’d killed me off with Viagra, could it? No. It was just me reading too much into things. Would she really come and see us get our star? I hadn’t seen her around on that fanfic site in a while, maybe she’d stopped writing. Maybe not. I hadn’t really had the chance to go on there much myself over the last couple of weeks. But she had written a hell of a lot of stuff in which I was portrayed as an asshole, and she’d killed me off in her Little Blue Pills story. My fucking dick had exploded for fucks sake! She was on the hit list and sooner or later she was gonna get it. She’d killed me off and therefore the tables were going to be turned.

  
Damn! It would be the icing on the cake if it was her. The ultimate end to an epic day. But how was I going to find out if it was her for sure? I could hardly stroll over and say “hey, are you Erika?”

  
I’d have to be subtle. But how?

  
I put her out of my mind whilst we took part in the ceremony and had photos with families, it was all very emotional. Since when did I become such a fucking girl? I swear I was hanging out with AJ too much.

  
But then I came up with a plan.

  
“Hey guys, how about we ask some of the fans to come and get their photos with us?” I asked. We’d finished up, but the media were still hanging around, so it was a good opportunity.

  
Brian didn’t look too keen, and his wife even less keen after she’d seen all the pretty girls in the crowd giving her husband the eye, but my little buddy Howie, always the people pleaser, agreed that it would be nice to invite a few from the crowd. After all, if it wasn’t for the fans, we wouldn’t be where we are today.

  
“How about we each pick one? Like we do at the concerts?” I shrugged, hiding just how excited I was at the possibility of coming face to face with the writer who’d thought it fun to kill me in the most excruciating way. I wanted to cross my legs just thinking about that!

“Great idea” said Jen, our management, as she nodded her head. 

  
We announced what we were doing and the crowd got excited all over again.

  
“Would you like to come up and get your photo done with us?” Brian asked a little girl, who was obviously there with her mother and not really bothered who we were. I would’ve picked her mom, she was hot.

  
“Sure she will, won’t you sweetie!” the mother practically burst with joy. I just shook my head; he always went for ‘Leighanne Approved’ ones.

  
“Who else wants to come up here?” AJ shouted, to which the fans went wild. “OK then, I’ll pick…you” he gestured to a blonde with huge boobs.

  
Howie chose a brunette who was wearing next to nothing, whilst Kevin picked a girl who told him she’d travelled all the way from Japan! Crazy stuff!

That just left me.

“How about you over there with the banner? I may not be Kev, but I’ll do, right?” I gave her my trademark lopsided smile. 

  
I could see her face light up as she made her way towards us. I was battling to keep my face neutral. 

  
“Ohmigod” she said excitedly once she’d reached us and I’d given her the obligatory hug.

  
“What’s your name?” I asked, hoping I wasn’t grinning too manically. I was so close to finding out whether it was her or not. Something inside told me I was right to be this excited.

  
“Erika” she replied a little nervously.

  
_Ohmyfuckinggoditreallyisher!_

  
I had to stop myself from performing a happy dance. How lucky could a guy be? Twenty year anniversary with the boys, a star on the Walk of Fame and now, to top it all off, another kill. But the details of how I was going to do that were still forming in my head. 

  
“Well I’m very pleased to meet you Erika. Where are you from?” I asked. I had to be sure.

  
“I kinda live local” she replied with a shrug.

  
We had photos and management took the fans email addresses so they could send them the photos directly. Of course I was eavesdropping when Erika gave her details. You could learn a lot about a person if you had the right information, and I was going to be finding out as much about Erika as I could. She was going to get the five star treatment she deserved.

  
~*~

  
A few days after getting our star, I had all the information I needed. I also had a plan.

  
I happened to know that Erika had planned a night out. I knew where and when, thanks to Facebook and Twitter. Damn, it was going to be almost too easy. 

  
“Don’t wait up” I kissed Lauren, “it’s probably gonna be a late one, you know how it is when we all get together”

  
“Have fun” she kissed me back. God, I loved her. 

  
I got into the car and set off for the club which I knew she was going to be at. It wasn’t a place I’d ever been to before, but I found it easy enough.

  
It was packed. Bodies swaying to the beat of the music, women dressed in very little, grinding against men who obviously only wanted one thing. I would’ve been one of those guys in the past. 

  
I looked around, hoping and praying that she hadn’t cancelled at the last minute, or already left with some guy. That wasn’t part of my plan. The only guy she was leaving here with was going to be me.

  
And then I spotted her. She was standing at the bar waiting to be served, her money in her hand, waving it to try and get the barman’s attention. I darted through the crowd until I was by her side.

  
“Hey…haven’t we met before?” I asked, playing it cool, like I didn’t know exactly who she was.

  
“Nick! What are you doing here?” she asked, all giddy, probably from the drink as well as seeing me. “I’m the girl you picked to get a picture with at the star ceremony”

  
“That’s where I know you from” I grinned. “I was meant to be meeting a friend, but I might be in the wrong place. I was sure Kevin told me here though…”

  
“KEVIN! You’re meeting Kevin?” she looked around, hoping for a glimpse of the Backstreet Boy she idolised.

  
“Yeah…hang on…” I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pretended to read a text. “He’s here, let’s get a drink and I’ll take you to say hello…if you want to?”

  
“Fuck yeah…I mean yes please” she replied.

  
“What’re you having to drink?” I asked and then ordered our drinks. Before handing the drink to her though, I slipped a little extra ingredient into it. 

  
“Thanks” she replied when I handed the drink over. She took a long gulp of it and then I told her to follow me.

  
“Where is he?” she began to slur as she looked around hopefully.

  
“He’s just out here, come on” I took her hand and led her outside.

  
By now she was swaying really badly, and her eyes were having trouble staying focused on anything. Perfect.

  
“Where” she slurred as she flung herself around, completely unco-ordinated.

  
“Right over here” I opened the trunk of my car and with a quick shove, she was in. God, I loved my car, it was so big and roomy. Perfect for things like this.  
She feebly called out, but then went silent. The tranquiliser I’d slipped into her drink had finally knocked the bitch out.

  
Now the fun could really begin.

  
I’d paid tribute to a number of serial killers during my own killing spree, and tonight would be no exception. Tonight I was stepping into my favourite TV serial killer Dexter’s shoes.

  
The location had been picked and prepared in advance, now all I had to do was get there and get on with it.

  
An hour later, she began to flutter her eyes open, but flutter her eyes was all she could do. In true Dexter style, she was shrink-wrapped to a table, unable to move. I zipped my all-in-one up so I wouldn’t splash any blood and body parts onto my clothes, and walked over to her.

  
“W…wh…what…are you…doing?” she stuttered, still groggy from the tranquiliser.

  
“Ever watch Dexter?” I asked and her eyes went wide with fear. “Yup, I’m taking that as a yes then. Well Erika, you are about to get what you deserve…what all you bitches who think up new ways to kill me deserve”

  
“Please…please just let me go. I didn’t mean it. It was just a bit of…”

  
But she didn’t get the chance to carry on begging.

  
I slit her throat. Blood splatters flew off the knife and up the plastic sheets I’d put up in the room. She made a choked kind of gurgling noise, blood pooled onto the floor and then she was silent.

  
A song popped into my head from out of nowhere and I began to sing.

  
_“Hi ho, hi ho, it’s off to work I go…”_

  
I hummed and sang as I chopped her up into little pieces with a meat cleaver, and then dumped the individual parts into extra strong black bags. It would be easier to carry her out like that, and would look like I was just taking out the trash. Not that anyone would see me. I’d been careful in selecting the murder location.

  
Once she was all bagged up, I took the plastic sheeting down, took off the all-in-one and bagged them up too, along with my tools. Then it was on to the next part of the plan.  
Unlike Dexter, I didn’t have a boat on standby, which was a shame as I did like the open ocean. But what I did have was the knowledge of a new apartment complex which was in the early stages of being built. So early that not even a single brick had been laid, just the foundations.

  
I drove into the site, which was deserted, and switched on the cement mixer. Doing renovations on my own home had taught me how to work this shit. After a few minutes, the mixture was ready to pour into the foundations, and so I got the black bags full of Erika out of the trunk and dumped her all over the place so that if she was dug up, they wouldn’t find all of her in the same position. I arranged her how I wanted her and then went back to the mixer and manoeuvred it to pour.

  
The sloppy cement came shooting out and quickly covered the bags. I made sure not a trace of black bag could be seen before switching it off and putting everything back to how it should’ve been. Then I stood back and admired my work. If being a singer hadn’t paid off, maybe a career in the building trade would’ve been right up my street. I did like the feeling of accomplishment after a hard day’s slog.

  
When I eventually got home, Lauren was fast asleep. I took a shower and climbed into bed beside her, it was good to be home.

  
_Twenty seven down and many more to go…_


End file.
